


Maybe

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Kray likes his office.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Maybe

Kray likes his office. He likes the look of the city underneath him, every part naked and presented for his eyes to watch over, a testimony of his position and power. He likes to watch people crawl on the streets like ants, and he almost feels like he could bring down his boot and crush, burn, kill.

He likes how Galo looks with his naked back pressed to the glass, on his knees, Kray’s dick down his throat.

Kray picks up the pace and Galo’s head hits against the glass with a dull sound. Galo’s eyes fly open, and Kray sees they are full of tears; it has to hurt with how fast he is fucking Galo’s mouth, but one would think after all this time Galo would start to get used to it. But he doesn’t, and it’s still the same as when Kray pushed him down for the first time, Galo’s face so flushed with the innocent blush of a virgin that Kray wiped away when he pushed his dick past Galo’s lips as hard as he could.

Galo doesn’t learn, and if he does, he doesn’t let it show as he chokes and gags and cries around Kray, but he doesn’t try to push Kray away, not ever, not even when Kray hears a gurgle that means that Galo is going to vomit.

Galo did, once. Kray made him lick it all up. He considered burning Galo alive just then, but the stream of  _ sorry, sorry, I will be better, I’m so sorry _ as Galo slurped his own vomit made him realise that, yes, Galo was just that pathetic and lonely and desperate, and who would Kray be if he didn’t use everything he has at his disposal?

But this isn’t the time, and Kray pulls out. “Stand up and turn over.”

Galo needs a second of greedily sucking in the air, wheezing, but he does as he’s told; he puts his hands on the glass and Kray sees him swallow.

“Kray-  _ Sir _ ,” Galo immediately corrects himself. “What if-”

“What if what?” Kray says, nudging Galo’s thighs apart.

Galo shivers. “What if someone sees?”

Kray hums. “What if, indeed.” He lines himself up against Galo’s entrance, and he can see that Galo is already wet and ready for him, he always is, that attention whore. “But you like that, don’t you? Being seen.”

He pushes in, sharply, and Galo yelps; his hips try to pull away, but he only succeeds in pressing against the glass, his erection already dripping with precum against the cold window, and Kray thrust harder, quicker and his skin burns, burns, burns.

Kray tugs at Galo’s hair and Galo sucks in air in pain. “I asked you a question, Galo. Answer me.”

Galo shudders. “I-” Slap of skin against skin, the sweet burn. “I-I like being watched by you, sir.”

“Oh?”  _ Ah, ah, ah _ , Galo pants as Kray hits against his best spots. “Maybe we should make an experiment, then. Pass you around for a bit for everyone to see.”

Galo clenches around Kray. Is he actually getting off on the idea? Maybe Kray could arrange something like this. Galo, begging for mercy, tied up with his legs spread, fucked by countless people till he passes out. And even then Kray knows that the only name on Galo’s lips would be  _ Kray, Kray, Kray. _

“Sir,” Galo keens, his legs quivering “ _ please _ .”

Kray fixes his hold on Galo’s hips and quickens up the pace. “Not yet.” Galo wails, and Kray loves it, this feeling of total control as Galo, who doesn’t listen to anyone, denies himself the relief of orgasm just because Kray told him so. Just because he doesn’t have anyone else to tell him that he’s good, so good, just because he is fixated for that person to be Kray, even after everything, even after Kray did everything he could to tell Galo without words just how much he hates him.

Kray slams Galo’s body against the glass and buries himself as deep as he can as he comes with a groan, hips jumping while he pumps it all into Galo, body under him so soft and inviting, sucking it all in greedily.

Kray lets go, and Galo slides down the window. He is shivering so hard, his ass clenching and unclenching, and yet unable to stop Kray’s semen from spilling out.

Galo’s still hard, eyes glassy, face glistening with traces of tears. “S-sir…”

He’s beautiful like this, broken and beaten into submission, new bruises already forming on his back. If only Kray could keep him just like this for eternity, wanting and open and docile, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to keep Galo around.

Maybe.

“Come,” Kray says, and Galo does.

**Author's Note:**

> Kray/Galo is an absolutely horrific concept and I love it  
> scream at me at [my tumblr](https://mirons-jrpg-hell.tumblr.com/) & pls tell me if this writing style works out, still not sure about it lol


End file.
